rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash Site Crashers
Crash Site Crashers is the fourteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 259th episode overall. It aired on August 18th, 2014. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez *Epsilon *Washington *Tucker *Caboose *Carolina Federal Army of Chorus *Emily Grey New Republic *Kimball Space Pirates *Felix *Various members Other *Lopez 2.0 (Mentioned only) Plot At the New Republic Headquarters, Felix approaches a depressed Kimball, who mourns over the “loss” of the Reds and Blues near the lake. Felix deceives her by stating that the four captains managed to rescue their friends and wanted to end the war, and encourages her to tell the other rebels about the news, in order to inspire them to fight back. Felix then tells Kimball that the Feds are gathering at Chorus’ capital, Armonia, and persuades her to launch an attack on them; one final push to end the war. Initially reluctant, Kimball agrees to the plan and thanks Felix for all of his help. Meanwhile, at the Forest Base, Carolina prepares the Blood Gulch Crew for their mission: the Red Team will search Crash Site Bravo for the manifest, while Carolina and the Blue Team search Crash Site Alpha for other clues. With Dr. Grey staying behind, the two teams begin their mission. At Crash Site Alpha, Carolina and the Blues quickly discover a large, levitating pillar. Meanwhile, at Crash Site Bravo, Grif and Simmons reminisce about their time with the rebels, as Sarge and Donut gather info from the manifest. Back at Crash Site Alpha, the Blues become concerned upon seeing a large alien ship that has also seemingly crash landed in the area. After Carolina gathers everyone near the second half of the ship’s manifest, Epsilon quickly begins transferring data. Suddenly, several space pirates teleport to the group’s location and begin attacking them, forcing the group to defend Epsilon while he continues the transfer. As the pirates close in on them, Tucker hectically removes the drive, ending the transfer short and forcing the group to flee. As both teams return to the forest, with the Reds successfully obtaining the manifest, Epsilon and Tucker argue over the event at Crash Site Alpha. All of a sudden, a space pirate, having been teleported back with Carolina and the Blues, nearly assassinates Caboose, but is intercepted by Carolina, who re-injures her leg in the process of saving Caboose. As Dr. Grey comes to Carolina’s aid, the group restrains the mercenary, all while Tucker watches on. Transcript Coming soon... Gallery 12 14 00001.png S12E14 Promo Image.jpg 12 14 00005.png 12 14 00004.png 12 14 00006.png 12 14 00007.png 12 14 00008.png 12 14 00009.png 12 14 00017.png 12 14 00011.png 12 14 00012.png 12 14 00019.png 12 14 00013.png 12 14 00014.png 12 14 00015.png Trivia *Lopez appears in CGI for the first time in this episode. *The Blues searching at Crash Site Alpha is a possible reference to their first base, Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. *Sarge calls Donut "Princess Bubblegum," a reference to a character from the television series Adventure Time, who is also primarily pink. *Lopez's comment about Grif and Simmons' "pillow talk" is a reference to Red Gets a Delivery, where Sarge tells the two to stop the "pillow talk." *Tucker mentions Epsilon's inability to find the zoom button on his sniper rifle, referencing Rounding Error. * Tucker's choice to escape before Epsilon's transfer is over is a reference to Hit and Run, where he chose to stay until his transfer was done, only to realize that his companion had been killed by the enemy due to his choice. Video Coming soon... Category:Episodes Category:Season 12